Kimba the White Lion NG-Day of the Dinosaurs
Here's a look at Kimba-Day of the Dinosaurs, enjoy. Plot summary After Kimba discovers that an egg has into a baby Tyrannosaurus rex the next morning, Kimba notices that his mother is looking for him. Although Kimba is teaching the young T-rex named Rexy the ways of the jungle, his rambunctious behavior scares away all the younger animals and ruins fun until Kitty cheers him up. Not long after, a female Tyrannosaurus rex, whose egg Kimba found, returns and carries both Pauley and her young underground, with Bucky in pursuit. kimba, Kitty, Bucky, and Danielfollow as well and discover that the mysterious cavern leads to a vast subterranean jungle populated by dinosaurs thought to be extinct. Here, an angry Allosaurus threatens until Kitty gets help from a giant Brachiosaurus. The gang, despite Bucky's efforts to fend it off; they are saved from a further crowd of angry reptiles by a deranged, quick-witted, dinosaur-taming Genet named Genell, who tames a wild Iguanodon. Genell has been living in this jungle for quite some time and is fighting Snaggle-tooth, a huge white Suchomimus, intending to avenge the hair she lost to it when he was young with a knife he carved from one of the dinosaur's teeth. He agrees to lead The Gang through the jungle's perils to Volcano Falls, where the dinosaur has taken Pauley and her baby. In the meantime, Pauley and the mother T. rex try to outdo each other in feeding and teaching the offspring; he almost loses this contest but is welcomed into the family regardless, whilst Kitty interviews the dinosaurs Histera-The Dawn of Time. The next day, however, Pauley is separated from the family and attacked by Snaggle-tooth. Pauley flies off a loose rock slab that is floating on a river of lava and about to flap his way over the falls. As the gang comes toward Volcano Falls, a Guanlong pack strikes, causing a rock slide that separates Kitty from Kimba and Daniel. Bucky distracts the dinosaurs to prevent further attacks, while Genet takes Newton Chameleon and Kitty ahead to rescue Pauley. Just as he goes over the falls, the trio swoops in on a commandeered Harpactognathus only to be chased by a flock of Azdarcho and Pterodactylus on the way and saves his life. But then, the Mom T-rex chases the Guanlong with a trumpeting roar, as some Velociraptors flee and a Jeheolopterus pterosaur gets awakened and gets shook up like Friend Owl in Goliath 2, a Disney cartoon of 1960. Before they can leave the jungle, some Troodons and other animals flee as the Gang is ambushed by Snaggle-tooth, who begins to attack them at full force; working together Kimba, Kitty, Daniel, and Newton manage to trap the beast by ensnaring him in vines. However, he quickly breaks free and resumes his onslaught. The Gang is saved by the timely arrival of the mother T. rex, who charges at the dinosaur and knocks him out until Genel tames the savage carnivore. As she and her Kid wish Pauley well, Genell, now without a purpose in life since Snaggle-tooth is tamed, decides to join the gang. and live on the surface. However, a distant roar tells him that the Suchomimus is still alive; she changes her mind and sends The Gang home. But then, Kimba and his pals decide to have more fun in the dinosaur world, so Pauley decides to remain with The Gang, while Genel stays in the jungle, happily playing with her new dinosaur pals. Category:Dinosaur cartoons and more Category:Kimba the white lion Category:Kimba the white lion reboot Category:YTV Category:Possible DVDS